The AList or the BList?
by maz with the fairies
Summary: What would happen if a clique of the world's biggest celebs moved to BOCD? What if they were exactly like TPC? With Massie getting worried and Claire getting feisty, things are heating up... disclaimed. Rate and review!


**Hey, this is marianne + along with a new username and description, i'm starting a new story. Hopefully you'll all like it. I've changed some stuff, like Claire sings instead of acts and Kristen dyes her hair alot. But more or less it's pretty true to the books. Hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMED;; i don't own The Clique by Lisi Harrison or any of these celebrities. or Blair Waldorf and the Gossip Girl series.**

* * *

On the red carpet, five girls stood close together, smiling for the cameras blinding their eyes, tossing their hair over their shoulders and posing for the magazines they'd undoubtedly be in. You could see they all had quirks; the most tall and confident-looking one oozed charm and glamour but also an air of menace, the one closest to the leader was wearing horrific Spanish open-toe boots that she somehow could pull off, the redheaded one had a mischievous grin and looked like she was up to something, the shorter one had a few scars on her legs and looked like she worked out a lot, and the fifth girl was on the other side of the leader but looked the most nervous out of the group.

Justin Bieber's "Love Me" started blasting out of the speakers and the blond girl, the shy one, looked pleased to hear it. The others ignored her as she nudged them and gestured towards the speakers.

"Leighton! Leighton!" a paparazzi guy yelled, waving around madly, shoving the camera as close to the leader as he could get.

"Selena, what are your thoughts on the whole Nick Jonas scandal?" asked a reporter, holding out a mic over the barrier to where the Spanish-open-toe-boots girl was standing.

"Lindsay!"

"Miley, smile for the camera!"

"OH MY GOD, TAYLOR! Taylor I love you, I'm your biggest fan! Taaaayloooor!"

The girls just stood there, not replying to any of the questions shot at them. They glided down the red carpet like graceful swans, hair staying in places, eyes glinting.

They were the closest things to perfect Massie Block had ever seen, except herself.

She lived for the celebrity world. She loved it, craved it, wanted to be a part of it. But all of these people were actresses and musicians. Her dream was to be a fashion designer, and something told her that she wasn't going to be standing with these people if she became one.

But that didn't matter. She'd do whatever it took to be a part of this group. Although…

"Is it just me, or do those people look familiar to you? And not in the 'they're-the-biggest-stars-ever-to-walk-the-planet kind of way," Massie asked her best friend Alicia Rivera. She was sitting over on Massie's white chaise, painting her toenails silver.

"Nope." Alicia didn't even look up. Massie grunted in frustration, and looked over at Claire Lyons. "Claire? What about you?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well, besides from the fact that they're on every billboard in town, kind of. Like, they remind me of someone _closer _than that." Massie nodded.

Kristen Gregory looked up from her crossword puzzle and burst out laughing. "I swear, you guys are so stupid," she giggled. "It's _us _they remind you of. Leighton Meester's exactly like Massie, can't you tell? And Selena Gomez has hair like Alicia and she's wearing those awful Spanish open-toe boots that Leesh thinks are cool." Kristen paused, and added, "No offence. Lindsay Lohan is like Dylan because she's a redhead and obsesses over her weight and she's a party girl. And Miley Cyrus is kinda like me, because she loves soccer and Nick Jonas and is sometimes blond." The whole of the Pretty Committee giggled at that, because Kristen was known to change her hair colour a lot from blond to brown and vice versa. "Plus Taylor Swift is sort of like Claire because they have the same blond hair and they keep to themselves a bit more. And they both sing." Kristen smiled like it was obvious.

Which it was.

"Oh yeah," Dylan Marvil said, stuffing a sugar donut into her mouth. "Except Lindsay isn't a pig and _fat _like I am."

"_You're not fat,_" the others shouted at her, for the 100th time. Dylan shrugged, squeezed her flat stomach, and kept eating.

Massie sighed, jumped onto her bed and lanted flat on her back with a groan. "So that means I'm like Blair Waldorf, right? A complete failure?"

Kristen opened her mouth to point out that Leighton Meester wasn't a clone of the character she played in _Gossip Girl, _but was cut off by Massie.

"Seriously, it's like everyone has it good except me." Massie picked up her black pug, Bean, and twirled around holding her out in front of her. "All these celebrities have everything they've ever wanted and I'm stuck in Westchester. Ehma_gawd._" She sat down on her bed and watched her friends ignore her.

Massie's amber eyes went dull at the thought of never going anywhere in life, never experiencing the life of Hollywood's A-List. So something was definitely going to have to change.

She just wasn't sure what yet.


End file.
